Hostage Situation
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at Seattle Grace. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! My name's Jenny. This is my first Grey's fic that I've ever written so I really hope its ok and that you guys will all enjoy it. Thankyou!_

_Oh and thanks to Jodie for being my beta. Love ya!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It was just a normal day at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Or so she thought.

Meredith woke up and rolled over to look at the clock.

Dammit.

No time to sleep. She had to get up and go or she'd be late.

Saying hello to other people in the house, she slowly went through her morning routine – get dressed; eat breakfast; brush teeth; brush hair; put make-up on; get car keys and hand bag then drive to work.

When Meredith arrived at the hospital, she entered the locker area and began to change into her scrubs, saying a gloomy hello to anyone who passed her. She did not want to be at work. She just didn't feel like it. There were always so many injuries and people who died and crying families ... she was just so sick of it all.

The only other interns there were Izzy, George, and Alex. If there was one thing she was grateful of, it was that they were the people around her at that moment. They all knew her fairly well and she knew they would understand that she wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Little did she know her day would get much worse with the next person who walked into the locker room.

It swung open and a rough, haggard looking man walked through the door. The interns looked up to say hello, when they realised that they did not know him. He produced a gun from inside his jacket and held it at them.

"All of you! Sit on this bench right now! Shout for help and I will actually shoot you!"

The interns exchanged glances and moved to do as they were told. The impostor sat them back to back and tied them together in pairs: Izzy and Meredith were tied together and so were George and Alex. Meredith could see a small window in the door and desperately hoped that someone would see what was happening and get them some help.

Nobody came.

Their captor backed up against the door, so that you could not see him if you looked through. All you would see was 4 interns sitting on a bench, staring at the lockers surrounding them.

Half an hour passed in silence before their captor said anything.

"Do you know why I'm here? Why I'm doing this?" he said quietly.

"Because you're a jackass?" Alex replied sarcastically, glaring at the man.

This made him angry.

"My name is Morris! Ian Morris! Does that sound familiar to you?" he asked angrily.

"Amelia Morris" Izzy murmured.

"That's right! My wife of 18 years! The one you killed!" he was shouting now.

Then Meredith noticed something at the door.

Her eyes widened.

Bailey's face had appeared in the window and she saw her 4 interns sitting on the bench staring at the lockers.

Except for Meredith who looked right at her and shook her head slightly.

Bailey looked confused at Meredith's gesture and again Meredith shook her head, harder this time and more obviously.

Ian noticed and figured there must have been someone in the window. He moved back behind the door and Bailey opened it.

"So here I am with a caseload for you lot but of course you don't show! It's always MY interns! Where were you? Someone tell me right now before I kick all your asses! MY interns!" she was saying but she stopped when she felt something on the back of her head.

She heard the sound of a gun cocking and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare move bitch!"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate reviews guys, especially since this is my first Grey's fic. Thanks! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everybody! I hope you like this new chap! Thanks to Jodie for being my amazing beta and I'm dedicating this chap to dayna who is currently at the dentist. Lol. I hope it went ok! Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

She heard the sound of a gun cocking and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare move bitch!"

"Listen sir, you don't have to hurt me or anyone here. Why don't we just sit and talk..." she started, but he interrupted.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dr. Bailey." He said quietly and coldly. Bailey's eyes widened and he sneered.

"Oh yes. I know who you are. You were the main doctor for my wife. These nitwits were involved with her death but you; you are the mastermind behind it all."

He closed and locked the door behind her and with that he shoved her down next to Izzy and Meredith. He then secured ropes tying her to them.

Alex and George struggled to slip their hands out of their bonds but they couldn't get free. All they wanted to do was tackle the bastard and get themselves and the girls out of their current situation. The problem was, no matter how hard they struggled, they couldn't get free.

"My name is Ian Morris. You remember me? You killed my wife Amelia!"

Bailey's face changed as she suddenly understood.

"Sir, I can assure you that we have done nothing wrong..."

"You took away my wife! She's in the morgue right now! Frozen! Lifeless! Because of you!"

The interns and Bailey stayed quiet. Morris was pacing now and shaking his head. He was getting more and more agitated and therefore getting more and more dangerous.

Meredith could feel Izzy's hands shaking and she squeezed one of them to try and reassure her. She felt Izzy squeeze back and thought that maybe her hands weren't shaking as much now.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

Bailey decided to try something.

"Listen, Mr Morris. I can't begin to imagine the pain you're going through at the moment, but I know that we can help you. Why don't you give the gun to me and we'll talk for a little while. It might make you feel a little bit better." she said, in that calming tone Meredith recognized from when her mother had come in that time. Izzy recognized it from when Denny had died. It was a motherly, soothing kind of tone that nearly always worked to soften the people she was talking to.

It didn't work this time.

"You know what? I already know what would make me feel better!" he said, grinning.

Bailey smiled. "Well what's that?"

He was still smiling and he looked her right in the eye.

"To see my pain reflected in your eyes as I hurt you and the people you love. To see your blood running on the ground in front of me and the life slowly draining from your eyes. To see your lifeless body get shut into a drawer in the morgue. To see your tombstone, and know that I'm the one that put it there"

Bailey's smile faded and she didn't bother hiding it anymore – she was terrified.

* * *

_Okay everyone! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! here's the new chap for you! I hope you enjoy it! Only thing is, I'm not really getting many reviews! Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to Jodie for being my awesome beta!_

* * *

"_To see my pain reflected in your eyes as I hurt you and the people you love. To see your blood running on the ground in front of me and the life slowly draining from your eyes. To see your lifeless body get shut into a drawer in the morgue. To see your tombstone, and know that I'm the one that put it there"_

_Bailey's smile faded and she didn't bother hiding it anymore – she was terrified._

"So Dr Bailey. You're looking pretty scared right now. I just wanna know who I should hurt first. Maybe one of these idiot interns you have here? Do you care about them? I guess we'll soon see, won't we?"

Meredith could still feel Izzy shaking. She leaned her head back so she was closer to Izzy and whispered:

"Don't be scared Iz. He's just a sad man who lost his wife. He won't do anything serious; we've just gotta wait it out."

Izzy nodded and Meredith moved her head back to its original position.

Then she realised that no-one was saying anything. Everyone was looking at her. She looked at Morris, who was also looking right at her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Meredith stammered.

"That's bull! Don't you lie to me girly!"

"I'm not I swear! I was just telling her that we had no reason to be afraid!" Meredith said again, with more confidence.

"Oh really?" Morris said, leaning in close to Meredith so that they were eye to eye.

"Yes." Meredith said.

"It's true!" She heard Izzy say from behind her.

He smiled and got a glint in his eye. Meredith didn't like that look. Suddenly, Morris reached behind her and took her hands out of the ropes still holding Bailey and Izzy. He yanked her arm to make her stand up and she snatched it out of his grasp.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" she said angrily and stared at him defiantly.

He grabbed her arm again, tighter this time and though she struggled, Meredith couldn't get free. He dragged her over in front of Bailey and bent down to her.

"So Dr Bailey. How about this one? If I hurt her, will that hurt you? Do you care about her?"

Bailey looked at Meredith and saw the fear that she was desperately trying to conceal.

George, Izzy and Alex looked on helplessly, terrified that Meredith would be hurt. Alex was struggling with a protective impulse he had for Meredith at the moment. He kind of felt like he had a connection with her sometimes. They just talked about stuff and found they had a lot in common. He didn't want her to get hurt and he knew that everybody else felt the same. He was brought back out of his thoughts when he heard Bailey speak again.

"Leave her alone," she said quietly.

"Oh so you do care about her! That's so wonderful! But the question is why do you care? Look at her! She's nothing! A useless, worthless piece of trash!"

"That's not true." Bailey said.

"Oh well let's just see about that shall we? Come on sweetheart." Morris said and began to drag Meredith behind a section of the lockers.

She struggled and fought against his grip.

Bailey suddenly realised what Morris was planning to do.

"Don't!" She began shrieking. "Leave her alone! Take me instead! Leave her!"

Morris's head appeared from around the corner and he was holding onto Meredith tightly.

"But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

George, Izzy, Alex and Bailey watched in horror as he slowly slid his hands down her sides to her waist and then yanked her out of sight.

They all started shouting at once.

"Leave her alone!"

"Get back here you jackass!"

"You're just a coward!"

"Leave her alone! Please!"

Morris' head appeared from around the corner.

"Oh don't worry. You'll still be able to see her face."

His head disappeared and they could still hear Meredith fighting and struggling. There was a loud slapping noise followed by:

"You bitch! You're just making this worse for yourself!"

There was a sickening thud and Meredith's head appeared on the floor in front of them. She was looking right at them and frowned in pain. Then she started struggling again.

"No! Leave me alone! Get off me!"

Then came his voice:

"Just undoing her pants..."

* * *

_Ok guys how was it? Review and let me know! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up! I've just been really busy. Thanks again to Jodie for being such an awesome beta and friend. And Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. They brighten up my days. really. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**_WARNING: Serious refernces to rape and stuff in here. It's pretty full on. If you find that kind of thing upsetting then probably don't read this chap._**

* * *

"_No! Leave me alone! Get off me!__"_

_Then came his voice:_

"_Just undoing her pants...__"_

"STOP!" Alex bellowed.

The interns and Bailey struggled against the ropes that held them, but it was no use. They simply couldn't get free.

They were tormented by Morris' sickening commentary of how he was slowly undressing Meredith and also tormented by the look on her face as he raped her. She had a sad, defeated look in her eyes and she cried silently the whole time. She had fought at first but had eventually given up and just looked at her friends for support.

They had nothing to give her.

Izzy had started by looking at Meredith but had eventually not been able to handle it and looked away. George and Alex soon followed her. Bailey, however, could not tear her eyes away from Meredith's. She felt like Meredith was going through the horror, so the least she could do was be a support for her while it happened.

It was so hard though. She had to watch as she fought, then gave up and then eventually closed off. It was amazing how you could see all that in her eyes, but Bailey could. She could find the precise moment when Meredith had stopped fighting, both physically and mentally. She could also pinpoint the exact time when Meredith had closed off. She had broken and no longer had any emotions in her eyes.

That, for some reason, was harder for Bailey to deal with. She wondered if Meredith would ever get the sparkle back in her eye after today. She hoped she would but worried that it wouldn't happen. Meredith had already been through so much recently. How would she deal with something as traumatic as this?

Meredith felt numb as Morris' hands roamed her body. At first she could hear everybody yelling for him to leave her alone but once her head had hit the floor, they had seemed to stop.

She had been looking at them.

Watching her friends watching her but one by one they had turned away from her silent pleas for help. They were emotionally abandoning her and leaving her to the monster who, at that very moment, was cutting off her top. She watched as Izzy turned away, then George, then Alex and she waited for Bailey to turn.

But she didn't turn.

She stayed and remained with Meredith for the duration of the experience. She became Meredith's lifeline, the one thing she could count on to pull her through the horrible ordeal.

The only problem was that though she had stopped physically fighting, she was still fighting in her mind. She was refusing to let it get to her. She was staying with Bailey and, though she was crying, she was being strong and determined to get through it. She blocked out the feeling of Morris' hands all over her. She blocked out the taunting words he was telling to her friends. She blocked out the emotional abandonment of her friends. She had to focus on the positive. Bailey was here. She was still ok. He still hadn't gotten to her. She was still able to get through it.

And then it happened.

Morris thrust himself into her and she let out a sob. It was too hard. It was just too hard. She was too tired to fight anymore. Too tired to try. She saw how her friends had turned away from her. They didn't care.

She didn't care anymore.

It was too hard to feel emotions and let them rule your mind. It was so exhausting and she couldn't be bothered anymore.

She closed off her emotions and just let Morris rape her, physically and mentally. She was still looking at Bailey but not really seeing her.

But then she saw a small movement behind Bailey and broke eye contact to see what it was.

Someone was at the door, looking through the glass.

Her eyes widened as she recognized him:

Derek.

* * *

_Read and review please! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took me so long to get up! I hope you still enjoy it though! Thanks to Jodie for being my amazing beta. Couldn't do it without you! xoxo  
__

* * *

Someone was at the door, looking through the glass._

_Her eyes widened as she recognized him:_

_Derek._

Bailey noticed Meredith's change of focus and turned to see what it was. She had never been so happy to see Derek Shepherd in her entire life. He looked confused, and this only increased when he tried and failed to open the door. He looked at Bailey, puzzled, and then noticed Meredith crying on the floor. Bailey saw his face change as he realised something was wrong. She begged him with her eyes to not do anything stupid, but he began banging on the door and shouting and she knew they were just going to be in more trouble.

At the sound of the banging on the door and the shouting, Morris removed himself from Meredith and went to investigate. Meredith sighed and rested her head on the ground. She was so sleepy. She was almost asleep when she was yanked off the ground and thrown back onto the bench behind Izzy. She was tied back up and left to sit there while Derek and Morris had a shouting contest.

"Meredith? Are you okay?" She heard Izzy say.

She didn't answer. She was too tired to even try.

"Meredith? You alright?" She heard from George.

"Mer?" She heard Alex say. "I know you're not OK and I know this whole thing is really crappy at the moment, but it'll be OK. I promise."

Meredith felt herself relax a little and knew that whatever Alex had said had helped. At least he seemed to understand.

Meanwhile, Morris was shouting at Derek.

"Go away dumbass! Just leave us the hell alone!"

Derek's words were muffled, but she thought she heard him say something about releasing them.

"No! I can't do that! They have to pay! They have to feel the pain! They have to pay for killing my wife!"

He was getting more and more agitated. He had his head in his hands and was pacing up and down one side of the bench.

"Why don't you just let us go, jerk?" Izzy said defiantly.

He glared at her and continued his pacing. The next time he passed her Izzy stuck her leg out and kicked him in the groin. Yelling in pain, he turned and hit Izzy with the butt of the gun, slicing open her cheek and knocking her unconscious.

"Izzy!" Bailey yelled and desperately tried to wake her up.

Morris and Derek started shouting at each other again and Alex took the opportunity to try again with the ropes. He and George somehow managed to slide one of their hands free and they together untied Izzy from Meredith and Bailey. They stayed in their positions on the bench however, so they wouldn't give themselves away. Morris was too preoccupied with Derek to notice the subtle movements but quickly turned back around, before Alex or George had a chance to untie Bailey and Meredith. Izzy began stirring and woke up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily and winced from the pain in her cheek. She moved her hand up to touch it and suddenly noticed that she wasn't tied up anymore. She realised what must have happened and quickly moved her hand back behind her back, hoping Morris didn't notice.

Too late.

* * *

_  
Please review! They're the reason I make myself write more! xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I kind of forgot about it. Oh, and it hasn't been beta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you all still enjoy it. xx_

_

* * *

_

_Too late._

Morris' eyes widened for a moment and he let out a roar like a beast. Forgetting about Derek, he charged towards them, arms outstretched and they scattered. Izzy and George ran out of the way, Bailey lurched sideways to avoid him and Alex jumped out of the way, grabbing Meredith's arm and dragging her behind him. They scrambled towards the door and were almost there when...

BANG!

They threw themselves onto the ground at the sound of the gunshot. When they looked up, they saw a bullet hole in the roof and Morris' arm around Bailey's neck. He pointed the gun at her neck and glared at those around him.

"Move and she dies."

He didn't need to say anymore. They stayed exactly where they were.

In the silence of the small room, they could hear the screams outside in the corridor. They must have heard the gunshot. Meredith heard Derek asking people to stay calm and evacuate the area. She also recognised the Chief's voice asking Derek what was going on and his exclamations at the situation. His face appeared in the window a moment later.

"Sir! I need you to let go of my staff so we can talk this over okay?"

Meredith felt her heart sink a little. It would never work.

Morris laughed and the sound brought shivers down her spine.

"No way! They have to understand what they did!"

"Okay then, but the police are on their way."

"No! No police! I don't want them here!"

"Sir they're already on the way. Why don't you let someone go and they might be more lenient on you?"

Morris stopped, seeming to consider the idea. There was a minute or two of tense silence before he nodded.

"Fine, who do you want?"

The Chief looked around the room at the interns and Bailey. Physically, they all seemed fine except he noticed that Izzy had a large gash on the side of her face. It was bleeding quite badly.

"Izzy. She's injured."

Izzy shook her head. "No! Chief, take Meredith! Take her out of here! I'm fine!"

Morris yanked Izzy's arm to pull her towards the door.

"He made his choice Blondie now deal with it. There's not much anyone can do to help your friend now anyway."

He opened the door just enough to push Izzy out, before closing it and locking it again. When he turned around again, his 4 captives had moved together, huddling on the ground. Bailey had her arms around Meredith, stroking her hair and trying to reassure her, while George and Alex sat either side of the women, wanting to protect them.

"Aww, how sweet. Get up!" Morris commanded. The 4 stood wearily, wondering what came next.

"You don't deserve comfort. You don't deserve to be together. Separate into each corner." They didn't move. "Now!"

Slowly, the 4 moved into different corners of the room, before sitting down again.

Meredith leaned her head back against the wall, unable to find the energy to hold it up. She saw Morris sit down on the bench in the centre of the room and put his head in his hands. He seemed distressed and she found she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then got the feeling she was being watched. She opened them again and looked to her left, to the corner where Bailey was sitting. Watching her closely, Meredith read her lips as bailey mouthed; "I have a plan."

* * *

_Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update everybody! I hope you're not too mad at me. I'm also sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chap. It hasn't been beta-ed because I wanted to post it as quickly as possible. There's only gonna be one more chapter after this one I think. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

_

* * *

_

_I have a plan._

Meredith could hardly believe it when her mind caught up with what she'd seen. Bailey was telling her she had a plan? What plan? She arranged her face into what she hoped was a questioning expression. She was scared at the idea of fighting Morris, but also relieved when she noticed that she still felt the fight within her. For a while there she'd thought she'd lost it.

She looked up at the door, expecting to see Derek's face in the window, but he was nowhere to be seen. Everything was so quiet. She assumed he'd been evacuated or had gone to speak with the police when they arrived. She wondered if he'd be back soon. She needed him.

Intrigued, she watched as Bailey made subtle gestures toward Morris and the others in the room. Meredith soon realised that all eyes were on Bailey, except those of their captor. From what it looked like, the plan was that Bailey and Alex would sneak up on him and steal his gun, thereby gaining control of the situation. The way Morris was facing on the bench meant the Meredith and George were in plain sight, but Bailey and Alex were harder to see. Sudden movements would be spotted of course, but maybe, just maybe, if they moved slowly they wouldn't be seen until it was too late.

Bailey had finished explaining the plan and Meredith agreed with an almost imperceptible nod of the head. She saw the others do the same and felt her heart race as they slowly began to move.

She watched Morris as he sat with his head in his hands, breathing heavily and undoubtedly trying to formulate some sort of plan as to how to get out of the situation and avoid jail time. It would never work, but Meredith knew he wasn't in his right mind at the moment anyway.

Bailey slowly stood up and Meredith watched with baited breath as Alex did the same. They moved slowly towards him from behind, their arms outstretched. They almost had him, their eyes connected to ensure they would grab him at the same time, and all of them were startled by a pounding on the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Morris' head shot up and there was a moment of stunned silence when he saw his two would-be attackers. He yelled and jumped to his feet, preparing himself to fight, when Alex tackled him and took him down. The gun was knocked out of his hands and slid straight to Meredith's feet. Bailey, Alex and George wrestled Morris to the ground as Meredith stood up, gun in hand and pointed it at Morris. She was furious again. The fight had definitely come back to her, and she wanted revenge. He had violated her, changed her forever, and he had to pay.

She straightened up, put her finger on the trigger and pointed the gun straight at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! xxx**


End file.
